In U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,395 and U.S. copending patent application Ser. No. 093,771 filed Nov. 13, 1979 now abandoned there is disclosed a process for preventing the surfaces of a hot, sticky rubber compound from sticking together by coating them with a water resistant, heat sensitized carboxylated copolymer latex composition so that the rubber can be cooled with water, dried and stacked in layers without sticking together. This improves the production of rubber compounds from a Banbury and the handling of these compounds in factory operations. These carboxylated copolymer compositions generally contain fillers such as clay which may produce dusting on drying and handling. Reduction in the filler to avoid dusting may impair the release properties of the coating.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition and method for coating a hot, sticky rubber compound with a water resistant composition so that the rubber compound may be cooled with water, dried and stacked without sticking together and with a reduced amount of dusting.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and working example.